Sonic DimensionR2: Beyond DSpace
by Rush the cat
Summary: Sonic,Blaze,Tails,Marine and a few new friends gather together in dimensional space inorder to stop every eggman from creating eggland across every dimension. the first part of the cycle saga.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Eggman enter the bridge of his egg carrier and sat across from his other dimension self, Eggman Naga. "you think Nova can defeat our greatest nemesis?" ask Eggman as he scan through his computer. "heeheehee! I bet she will! Her power can match theirs!" laugh Naga. Suddenly the egg carrier finally arrived to a death egg and enter it. Within the death egg was billions of egg carriers. Soon the carrier dock and the Eggmen exited their ship and enter a platform and went to the upper levels. They exit the platform as it reach a floor and the Eggmen enter into a huge meeting room(like from the starwar episode 2). Soon more other dimension eggmans enter in till the meeting room was filled. Just then a huge screen appear and a eggman cover in the shadows appear. "our plan is almost done. Our dream of eggman land will come true!" laugh the eggman in shadow. Soon the screen showed a very huge machine being work on by millions of egg pawns. The eggmens stood up from their chairs and started to clap and cheer. "no one can stop us now!" laugh their leader.

Sonic DimensionR2: Beyond D-space


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:i don't own sonic or his friends, sega does

Chapter 1 Nova Attacks!

Tails, Marine and Yuna could hear knocking coming from the front door. "who could it be?" ask Tails as he stood up from his chair and walk over to the door. He open it and saw Nova and the egg pawns standing there, so Tails close the door and turn to the girls. "who was it mate?". Tails said nothing and ran to them. Just then the front door was blown up and the egg pawns charge into the room and pointed their guns at Tails and the others. "its not nice to close a door on a lady" said Nova as she hover into the living room. "who are you?" demanded Yuna. Nova hover to Tails chair and sat in it. "tell me where is Sonic and Blaze and I won't hurt you". "Sonic and Blaze? What do want with them and answer the first question!" said Tails. Nova spin the chair and smile. "my name is Nova the cat and I been order to kill them. Now its your turn to answer my question!". "forget it mate! We'll never tell you!". Nova frown and pointed her hand at them. "wrong answer!". Nova fired a blue fireball at their feet. "now answer my question or I'll won't miss next time!". Tails and the girls stood there and didn't answer. "so be it! Farewe-". suddenly someone crash through the wooden floor under Nova and punch her in the jaw. Nova went through the wall and crash into Tails yard. "Breeze!" yelled all three as Breeze landed. Breeze was wearing her new armor. "are you guys okay?" ask Breeze. "we'll fine mate!". Breeze turn to the group of egg pawns and rush toward them. The pawns fired their guns but the laser miss as Breeze teleported toward them and destroy them all with a laser blade. Just then Breeze and the others could hear clapping and turn to see Nova leading on the broken wall. In a blink of a eye, Nova was in front of Breeze and grab her neck and started to crush it. "never sucker punch me!" spoke Nova in anger. Suddenly, a fireball hit Nova in the back. Everyone turn to see Blaze, Sonic, Jumper and Flare standing and ready for a fight. Nova drop Breeze and took out her picture of Sonic and Blaze and check. "…this picture must be old…anyway, its nice to meet you at last". "those egg pawns! Are you working with dr. eggman!" order Sonic. Nova smile and turn her fur yellow and speed boost into Sonic. As Sonic was hit, a strong shockwave hit Jumper and Flare while Blaze use axel jump to dodge it. Sonic set his self free and run along side Nova. "your fast! Who are you?". "what you see is what you get! I'm Nova the cat!". "I see! Well try to keep up Nova!". Sonic use his speed boost and sped away from Nova. Seeing this, Nova smile and blue fire surround her and fire boost combine with speed boost and Nova caught up with Sonic and blasted him. Sonic roll to a stop and was about to attack till Nova summon a pillar of wind and sent him flying. Blaze caught Sonic and hover back to the ground. "thanks Blaze!" "no problem Sonic. So how strong is this girl?". "well she fast. Fast as me even". suddenly Nova appear in front of them and gather fire in her hands. "don't forget my power over fire" spoke Nova as she fired her fireballs. Sonic dodge them while Blaze deflect each ball. As Nova stop, Blaze use her burst step to reach Nova and use her spinning claw attack on her. Nova was slash in the chest and almost step back but as that happen, Sonic ran behind her and use his humming top and knock her down. As Nova fell to the ground, she went into ball mode and spin dash into Blaze and made a u-turn and tackle into Sonic. Sonic hit the ground and went into ball mode too and went after her. Blaze stood up and tried to help Sonic by summoning pillar of flames at Nova to slow her down but to her surprise, Nova went right through the pillars unhurt. Nova came to a stop and jump into the air and did the tornado spin jump. Sonic went out of ball mode and tried to turn back but was toss around inside the blue tornado, Blaze use sonic wind and hir Nova. The tornado vanish and Sonic landed back on the ground while Nova just hover in the air. "not bad! I was holding back but no more!". in a blink of a eye, Nova teleported behind Sonic and use what looks like chaos blast but in fire and blast Sonic away. Blaze didn't even have time to react as Nova teleported in front of her and knee kick in the jaw and lower her shoulder way back. "Angel Arrow!" shouted Nova as she tackle Blaze with a white wing of energy from her shoulder. Blaze went and as she crash into the ground, Nova reappear and elbow her in the back and Blaze slam into the ground. Nova smile as she turn her head and teleported as Sonic tried to tackle her with his speed boost. Nova reappear not to far from Sonic and waited for him to attack. Sonic help Blaze up and turn to Nova. "this power! I didn't see her use any emeralds to go super…yet it feels like I'm fighting her in her super mode…" thought Sonic. Nova got tried of waiting so she attack but was stop by a white energy ball. "…that hurt" whisper Nova as she turn to see who sent that attack. Sonic and Blaze quickly realize it was Marine and Tails in the Tornado. "here mates!" yelled Marine as she toss the purple chaos emerald at them. Nova was about to catch it but Sonic use his homing attack and hit her while Blaze use her axel jump and caught it. "SONIC!". "right!". in mid-air, Sonic and Blaze summon the rest of the chaos and the sol emeralds and became their super forms. Nova hover back and started to hold her head as the same vision reappear. "m-make it stop! STOP!" scream Nova in pain. "what's wrong with her?" ask Tails as he flew the Tornado near Sonic and Blaze. "who knows pal…huh?". suddenly, a wormhole appear at Nova side and a black hedgehog step out. "Nova. Return to base" said the male hedgehog as he place his hand on her shoulder. "…m-master will…m-make it stop? Will h-he be mad Speeder?". "the master won't be mad. Lets go". Nova stood up and enter the wormhole while Speeder turn to Sonic and the others. "you can stop the eggman land project. In till next time" said Speeder as he enter the wormhole. "no you don't!" yelled Blaze and Sonic as they flew into the wormhole. Tails with Marine flew the Tornado into the wormhole right before it disappear. Jumper, Flare, Breeze and Yuna arrive to find no one.

End of chapter 1

a/n:some reason, this story feels like more of a filler...alway enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Lost between Dimensions

Sonic and the other was flying down the tunnel of the wormhole in till Speeder appear and attack them. "take this! Mach 1 blast!". a blast of powerful wind hit Blaze and she lost her burning form. "Blaze!" cried Sonic. Tails caught Blaze with the plane wing and Sonic breath in relief. "never let your guard down! Even for a second!" whisper Speeder as he hover behind Sonic and blasted him with the attack from before. Sonic took the hit but didn't lose his super form but was badly hurt. "one blast and I'm near the point of losing my super form…how powerful are they?" thought Sonic as he use his sonic wind. Speeder counter with his own different wind attack and both attack clash and a huge gust of wind blasted Sonic and the Tornado outside of the wormhole tunnel and vanish. Speeder who was unhurt and unaffected by the blast turn and spoke. "I hope we'll meet again…" smile Speeder as he flew off to the exit of the tunnel.

"…are they alive big bro?". poke. "maybe…and stop poking them sis!". Sonic and the others woke up and found themselves what seems like a forest but made of metal. "they're alive!" yelled a female voice. Sonic and the others turn to find a white female cat with a diamond shape mark on her forehead and next to her was a brown male cat, wearing a yellow scarf and goggles. "who are you guys? Where are we?" ask Sonic as he and the other stood up from the metal ground. "her name is Diamond and my name is Rush and your in the Dimension Space". "dimension space?" said all four. Rush pointed to the sky and the gang could see the sky was pink, flashing yellow and dark purple. "wait! Sonic and I have been here before! Remember Sonic". "…oh yeah! We fought against the eggmen here". Suddenly Sonic saw his destroy plane farther down from him and fell to his knees. "no! she gone! My poor Tornado…". Tails and the others ignore Sonic and started to talk. "so are we on a planet or something mate?". Rush knee down and tap the metal ground and grin. "does this looks like a planet to you?". "so where we then?" ask Blaze as she touch a metal tree. "it's a very long platform being made by Eggman Zeal and his new friends. Right big bro" smile Diamond. "Eggman Zeal?…wait!" spoke Sonic as he turn to Rush and Diamond. "if you have a eggman then this means we're in your dimension right?". "you have a eggman too!…well no. awhile back, our eggman vanish and then one day, a army of different egg pawns appear and tried to take over our world but me and my friends stop them and follow the pawns to the wormhole but only me and Diamond made it through and we crash our plane not to far from here. We recon the area and spotted Zeal and other eggmens checking on this platform". "wait! Blaze! Remember what Ice said to us back in Sliver future!". "…oh right Sonic! He said all eggmans from across dimensions had vanish". just then a search light hit them and a alarm went off. "crap! They found us! We better leave this place!" order Rush. Sonic and the others was about to take off till Diamond rose her hands and a diamond platform appear under them and flew. "what's on going? Where did this platform came from!" ask Sonic. Diamond smile and spoke. "its my power. I can summon diamonds to protect myself". Rush turn and saw enemy fighters on their tails. "Sonic was it? Can you help?". "sure!". Rush summon star shape emeralds and became Star Rush as his fur was light black and sparking. Sonic went super again and was about to follow Rush in till he saw Blaze was about to go burning and stop her. "stay out of this one Blaze! Please". Sonic look down at her stomach and Blaze understood. "…fine". Sonic smile and took off.

Sonic and Rush could see there was six fighters. "I'll take the three on the left! Take care of the ones on the right!" said Sonic. Rush did a thumb up and took off. Sonic use his super dash and destroy one fighter and turn to use his sonic wind but miss as the fighters did a barrel roll. Meanwhile, Rush landed on a fighter and slam his fist into the brain of the robot and took it out and jump off to watch it crash into the forest below. Just then Rush was hit by a missile by a fighter while the other one open fire on him. Rush block it and use his Lunar blast and destroy the fighter. Back with Sonic, he just finish off with one fighter with his homing attack and regroup with Rush and follow the last fighters. Just then, the fighters fired all their missiles at Diamond and the others. "NO!" yelled Rush. Sonics hands started to glow white and the missiles disappear in thin air. Rush was surprise by this and saw Sonic holding a white orb and realize it had the missiles. Sonic spin the orb and kick it into the remaining fighter and blew up. "too easy!". suddenly Sonic saw millions of fighters heading their way. "…okay I spoke to soon…". Rush and Sonic landed on the platform and became normal again. Diamond and the others spotted a city and flew to it and hid under a bridge and waited till all the fighters was gone. "that was a close one! Right mates!". "yeah…hmmm…sorry didn't catch your name" said Diamond. "that's Marine, that's Tails, she Blaze and I'm Sonic". "you're here for the reason right? To stop your eggman". Blaze peek out of the bridge and spoke. "yeah. We was attack by his new lackeys". Blaze soon spotted a egg carrier docking into the city. "we need to get on that ship…". "right! Come on guys!" said Sonic as he took off. Everyone ran through the lifeless streets and Tails started to talk with Rush. "tell me Rush, are we really in dimension space?". "yeah. My friend Spark and I came here before to stop Zeal from heading to her world. Spark said that dimension are like planets and this space keeps them apart. If it didn't then all dimensions will collide with other". "I see…". soon the gang reach the starport of the city and hid in a crate as it enter was pick up by a crane and enter the egg carrier.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Not a Easy Take Over

Within the egg carrier storage bay, a crate open up and Sonic peek out and saw it was all clear. "okay! Lets go!". Sonic swing the lid open and everyone jump out and dash to the exit. Rush slowly open the door and saw no one outside in the hall. Everyone ran out and was now running down the hall. "now what guys?" ask Tails as he try to catch up with the others. "we need to take over the ship and find it where its going!" spoke Rush. As the gang continued down the hall, a sensor went off as they pass it and the alarm went off. "intruder alert! In section 4! All able swatbots to section 4!" said the computer. "just great! We're going to have company soon!" spoke Blaze as she blasted the alarm. Soon they came to a cross road and Tails hack into a computer near them and found the bridge was on the left. "okay! I'll lead the pawns to the right while the rest of you head to the bridge!" spoke Rush. Everyone grant Rush as they dash off to the bridge.

"report computer! What's the statues on the intruders" ask a eggman(he's from SatAM dimension) as he rose from his seat. The computer was about to give its report in till the door to the bridge was melted by Blaze flames and the gang enter. "that blasted hedgehog!…wait! No. your not him…". "okay eggman! Give up! Your not number!" order Sonic. SatAM eggman smile and press a red button and vanish. Suddenly the self-destruct alarm went off. "60 seconds till self-destruct. 60 59 58". Tail ran to the main computer and hack into it and tried to stop the count down. Just then a laser blast almost hit him and everyone turn to see a Sonic robot(like from Sonic & Knuckles) walking out of tube and scan everyone. "unknown threat!". soon the robot scan Sonic. "data found! Sonic! Freedom fighter! Object: kill!". the robot went into ball mode and tackle Sonic into Tails but Diamond block Sonic and robot from hitting Tails with her power. "lets take this outside!" smile Sonic as he teleported the robot outside with chaos control. Sonic then turn to Blaze. "stay here! Okay! I'll be fine". with that said, Sonic teleported outside and fought the robot. "what's up with him?" thought Blaze.

Meanwhile Rush just finish off the swatbots and was heading back to the others as the self-destruct was at 51 seconds in till he spotted a group heading to the ship energy core. "who are they?". Rush dash to the door and peek in to see the group leader plugging in a hand held computer into the energy core. "Nicole! Can you stop the count down before the core blows up?" ask the light brown female chipmunk/squirrel who was wearing a sky blue vest. "I will try, Sally" answer the computer as it hack into the core. A yellow female rabbit with a robot arm and legs and wearing a cowboy hat spotted Rush. "we have company!" warn the rabbit as she dash to Rush. Rush jump back as the steel door was knock down by the rabbit robot feet. "hey! Cool your jets! I think we're on the same side here!" yelled Rush as he dodge the rabbit kicks. "Bunnie! Stop!" order Sally. Bunnie stop and step back as a light yellow male fox wearing a military outfit walk over to Rush and pointed his sword to Rush throat and spoke in a French/English voice. "who are you sir?". "the name is Rush. Who are you guys?". "my name is Sally Acorn. This is Antoine and that's Bunnie over there. We're part of the freedom fighters" spoke Sally as she watch Nicole break through the last firewall in till Nicole notice something. "Sally. Someone is hacking into the system as well". Rush smile and push Antoine sword away. "that's has to be Tails!". "Tails!" spoke all three freedom fighters. "if Tails is here then that means sugar is here too! Sally!". "lets hope sure Bunnie!" smile Sally.

Moments ago, Sonic and the robot Sonic was running around on the ship till Sonic use humming top and spin kick the robot into a large turret. As the smoke pour out, Sonic could see something glowing and soon three energy balls came shooting out. Sonic was able to dodge two of the balls but couldn't dodge the last one and crash into the hull of the ship. As he stood up, the robot dash over to him and tackle Sonic with the spin dash move. Sonic recover and became super Sonic. "no more games!" yelled Sonic as he super dash toward the robot. Suddenly to Sonic surprise, the robot went super with a golden ring in its chest and super dash to Sonic. Both clash and the ship shake with great force. "what raw power! All that coming from a ring?" thought Sonic as he struggle to hold his ground. Just then, the robot blasted Sonic and jump into the air and sent out rings at Sonic. Sonic smile at this and stood there but to his surprise, he took damage as his body drain the rings energy. "crap!". Sonic quickly teleported and reappear in front of the robot and did his super somersault. The robot took the hit and fell to the hull and became normal. Sonic use his light dash and destroy the robot by cutting it in half. "that's done!". Sonic teleported back to the others and return to normal. Sonic turn to the computer and saw there was only six seconds left. "Tails!" yelled Sonic as he gather chaos energy to do Chaos control. Just then the timer stop and the self-destruct was aborted. Everyone sigh in relief and Sonic pat Tails on the back and smile. "great job! You get a ten for timing!". "thanks Sonic but I can't take all the credit. Someone was helping me to stop the count down". "who?". All of a sudden, the door open and Sally ran over to Sonic and kiss him on the lips which made Blaze mad as hell. "oh Sonic! I knew you made it!" cried Sally. Just then, Blaze toss Sally off of Sonic. "who are you?" order Blaze. Sally stood up and realize something was different about Sonic. "Sonic? Who are you people?". just then, Rush and Sally teammates enter the bridge. "yo Sonic! I found your friends" smile Rush as he sat in eggman chair. "friends? I never met these guys before". "never met us? Did you hit yur or something sugar?". "wait! I think their from a other dimension mates!". "dimension?" said Sally and her friends. Suddenly, everyone turn to the ship screen and saw a huge death egg.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Master Plan

Tails explain everything to Sally and her friends about how they came to D-space and are after their eggmans and two of their followers and trying to learn what's going on with all the dimensions eggman. "I see. We found out that Dr. Robotnik build a jump gate and was bring supply into it. My Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters attack his factory and he escape into the gate" spoke Sally. "I get it. You and your friends follow your eggman into gate right?" ask Blaze as she sat across from her. "yes. After we jump in, we believe the gate was destroy or shut down. I can't he build a dimensional gate". "well we finally got that of the way. So what's the plan when the ship docks with death egg?" ask Diamond as the ship got closer to the death egg. All of a sudden, the death egg started to fire on them. "we're all going to die!" scream Antoine as he jump into Rush arms. Everyone did a sweatdrop as Rush drop Antoine on his butt. Sonic became super and teleported everyone off the ship right before it blew up and everyone reappear in the death egg hanger. "that was close! Thanks sugar!". Sonic return to normal and realize the hanger was empty and turn to the gang. "we better find the eggmans before they find it out we're on board! Lets move!". the gang ran down the hallway and soon came to a platform and went on it. Sally plug Nicole into the panel and the platform started to move. "good work Nicole! Now can you find out where are all the eggmens?". "searching Sally…found them Sally". Nicole made a hologram of the death egg and pin pointed a huge section where the eggmens are but soon, Nicole pin pointed to the prison area and two life signals was pick up. "Sally. I'm picking up life signals in the prison area". "we should check it. We need all the help we can get" spoke Blaze. Everyone agree and Nicole made the platform head to the holding cells but just then Speeder appear near the platform and smile. "so you guys survive. I see you made so friends while getting here but this is how far you'll get". Rush went super and turn to Sonic and the others. "I'll handle him while the rest of you guys find those prisoner!". Rush turn to Speeder and both took off. Soon the platform made it way to the holding cells and started to search each cell in till they heard music further down. Sonic dash off while the others follow him. Sonic stop at the cell where the music was coming from and found a green male and pink female hedgehogs playing their musical Instruments. "Sonic!" said both hedgehogs as they notice Sonic and the others. Nicole hack into the cell and open and the two hedgehogs jump on Sonic. "what took ya brother?" said the green hedgehog. "brother? Oh boy…okay let me explain…" spoke Sonic as pulled them off.

Meanwhile, Rush crash into the wall as Speeder tackle him through it and both landed into the meeting room. "your fast! I can see why your called Speeder!" smile Rush as he stood up. "…I really wanted to fight Sonic…if I kill you fast, I can still fight him". Speeder did a super dash and almost tackle Rush but Rush dodge it and did star blast on him. Speeder crash into the stands and quickly recover and charge his spin dash and release it. It was too fast for Rush to dodge it and he was hit into he screen of the meeting room and fell to the floor. "damn…what's going on? I feel like my power is being drain" whisper Rush as he tried to stand. "I see my master machine is almost done. I can see its draining your power" said Speeder as he landed in front of Rush. "…machine?". "like I'm going to tell more. See ya!". Speeder took off where Sonic and the others are. Rush stood up and saw something on the meeting room screen. "is that the machine?".

Back with the others, Sonic was done with his story and the two hedgehogs who told their names was Sonia and Manic, finally told their story how they chase after their eggman into this world and how their Sonic stay behind to hold off eggman robots. "…and that's what happen. There was too many pawns and we was in prison here" said Sonia as her and the others walk up to the platform. "yeah. We need to destroy the machine they was building before its too late" said Manic as he drum on the wall. "machine?" ask everyone. Sonia took out a sphere device and a hologram of a large gun appear. "I was able to download this from our eggman computer. it's a machine that can drain large energy from any living thing". Tails and Sally check the machine and look puzzle. "this was the reason they all gather for?" said Sally. "…no. there something more to it. What about that metal land, Rush eggman was building…something huge is going on here…" spoke Tails as he started to think. "your right". everyone turn to see Nova standing behind them. "you again!" shouted Sonic. Sonic went super but soon felt weak as he fell to his knees. "Sonic?" said Blaze as she went to his side. "your super form won't work here. My master machine is being tested before he use it across all dimension" smile Nova. "w-what do you mean?". "my master wish is to make eggman land real. Not just for him but for every other eggman across every dimension". Nova took out a device and a hologram of a broken up metal planet appear. "when the egg world is combine, my master will fire the machine and all energy that makes up every dimension will be drain into D-space and be pour into master and the eggmen dream world". "…s-so your helping t-them…to destroy all life…why!" yelled Sonic as he stood up. Nova put away the device and look down in sadness. "…I'll follow my master orders. He's like a father to me and if I help him then he'll help me learn…". Nova fur became yellow and she look at Sonic and Blaze in anger. "…learn why you two haunt me everyday!" yelled Nova as she dash over to them. Blaze summon a wall of fire and block Nova but it didn't stop her for long as she summon away the fire and tackle Blaze. Sonic quickly teleported to Blaze before she hit the wall. Nova was gathering a fireball to throw but Manic and Sonia stop her with their weapons. Nova spin dash to them but Bunnie step in and stop her attack and kick her away. Nova landed and was quickly spin kick by Sonic with his humming top. Nova recover and was about to attack in till she had vision again of Sonic and Blaze after beating the last boss in Sonic Rush and fell to her knees. "…n-no! m-make it stop!". Sonic was about to walk up to her till Speeder appear. "Nova…" said Speeder as he knee to her. Nova look up to Speeder and blush. "what's your reason for helping the eggmens!" order Sonic. "…I could careless what they do…the only reason I'm helping them is for her…". Speeder stood up and face Sonic. "I been waiting for this match with you. The power I sense from you is something else". wind gather around Speeder as he smile. "I get that a lot" smile Sonic as wind surround his body. In a blink of a eye, they both clash with their speed boost.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The Truth

Everyone was holding on to something as shockwave was being created when Sonic and Speeder clash into each other with their speed boost. Soon everyone notices that Sonic was getting slower as he was hit by Speeder. "…this is bad! I need to end this quick!" thought Sonic as he wipe away his blood from his mouth. Speeder charge at Sonic but Sonic use chaos control to warp them outside of the death egg. Blaze and the others stood up and watch as Nova still hold her head in pain. "hey yo! What's wrong with the chick again?" ask Manic. "Chicken? She's a cat!" said Antoine. Everyone did a face palm and Blaze walk up and knee down to Nova. "what do you mean that Sonic and I haunt you?". "…its like what I said. You and him are floating in D-space and saying your goodbyes…I have that vision each day! I feel like I'm going insane!". Blaze lower head next Nova head and whisper. "…I'm sorry for hurting you. You don't have to help the eggmen or your master to destroy life just to get help. I know someone who can figure out why your having these vision". Nova look up to her and saw her smiling. "…you can?". "yeah. His name is Seeker the wolf. Join us Nova" said Blaze as she rose her hand to Nova. All of a sudden, before Nova could take Blaze's hand, she watch as Blaze and the others being stun by Eggman and Eggman Naga. "heeheehee! I'm surprise how far they made it" spoke Naga as his egg pawns place the stun heroes in middle.

Soon they all vanish and reappear in a dome chamber with a clear view of space and under them was a see through floor. Below was the finish machine(something like from the super smash bro. brawl story mode when that huge gun made the black hole). Blaze and the others look up and sitting on a golden throne was a eggman cover in the shadows. "you thought you could stop me and my brothers from making our dream real". the shadow eggman press a button and Blaze and the others was trap under a dome force field and then he look over to Nova. "Nova. I been watching you. You must choose. Them or me!". Nova look over to Blaze and then turn to her master. "…I pick…". Nova quickly fired a fireball at him but a barrier that surround him, block Nova attack. "…I see then". Shadow Eggman press a other button and Nova was blasted by a ray gun into the dome with the others. "Nova!" cried Blaze as knee down to her and saw the burn mark on her chest. "is she going to make it?" spoke Diamond as she saw Nova breathing heavily. Soon all the eggmans enter the chamber and started to laugh but their laugher was cut short as Shadow Eggman press a other button and all the eggman was trap in dome forces fields. "w-what is the meaning of this!" shouted Eggman. Everyone watch as their former leader step out of the darkness to reveal he's part machine. "thank you for helping my dreams to come true! A world in my vision will be made in this place where nothing can existence!" laugh Robot Eggman. "what do you mean by nothing can exist here?" ask Tails. "between dimensions is this space known as D-space to many. Nothing can exist within it, so worlds can't be made. Only those from other dimensions can exist here…but something can exist within D-space when a huge power source is made". robot eggman turn to Eggman and Naga and then to Blaze. "…its all thanks to you. When you and Sonic destroy their robot in D-space, it blew with the power of the sol emeralds. That explosion left DNA of the eggmen and parts of their robot and it form with the sol emeralds power to create me!" laugh robot Eggman. "…wait. If you're the eggmen as one then…" said Blaze as she turn to Nova who was listening too. "yes! She like your daughter. She was made different than me. It seems when you and Sonic was force back to your worlds, the powerful force was so great that one of your eggs was pulled right through you unnoticed and the same thing happen to Sonic sperm. With the power of the sol emeralds energy, Nova was made!". Blaze couldn't believe what she just heard as she turn to Nova. Nova was shock as Blaze. Suddenly, everyone saw darkness consuming D-space. "what's going on mates?" spoke Marine as she hug Tails in fear. "they're coming!" smile Robot Eggman. "who's coming?" ask Eggman. "…the ones who told me about how I came to be in this world and gave me this great plan…by destroying all dimensions, they will restart everything and rule the new dimensions while my world will be safe. That was the deal they made to me. Now my brothers! Return home and wait for the end!" laugh Robot Eggman as he press a blue button. All the eggmen return to their dimensions and then Robot Eggman active lasers that slowly is heading to Blaze and the others. "I wish I could watch you die but I have to make my dream world. Goodbye!". he return to his seat and vanish. "we need to escape!" said Sonia as she tried to blast the dome but her keyboard gun didn't fire. "it's the machine! Remember sis!". Bunnie was pounding on the dome with her powerful legs while Antoine was screaming in fear as the lasers got closer. Blaze touch her stomach and look at Nova. "…Sonic, where are you?".

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Who will you protect…

Rush who was peeking out of the dome doorway heard everything as Robot Eggman told his story to Blaze and the others. "I need to find Sonic!". Rush dash off to find Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Speeder was still fighting each other. Sonic use his deflector move to block Speeder speed boost attacks. Speeder stop in front of him and use his tornado kick. Sonic couldn't block it and was toss into the air and quickly recover as he saw Speeder coming at him with the same move again. Sonic counter with his humming top and both of them was kick in the face and was sent far from each other. Sonic recover but soon felt so weak as his power was being drain from the machine that the eggmen made. "…I can't keep this up…". Speeder flew over to him and spoke. "I'm amaze how long your still in your super form. Your truly something else!". "…t-thanks. From all of the people I ever fought…I think you're the best! Your really pushing me to my limit!" smile Sonic. "I can see that. You and I are like the same. We're both fighting to protect something. Your protecting your world while I'm protecting Nova". "…from me? Right?". "yeah. I want her suffering to end…I'll protect her no matter what!" spoke Speeder as he gather energy in his hands. "…I understand but I'm the same…I'll protect everyone!" shouted Sonic as he gather chaos energy in his right hand. "I see but who will protect you!" shouted Speeder as he release his Sonic boom blast. Sonic didn't answer and release chaos lance but the lance wasn't powerful enough to beat Speeder attack. Sonic ready his self as the blast hit him but as the smoke clear, Sonic and Speeder saw Rush in his star form, hovering in front of Sonic. "…STOP!" shouted Rush as blood drip down from his forehead. "huh?" said both hedgehogs. "…Sonic! Everyone is in trouble!". Rush then turn to Speeder. "hey! Nova is on our side now and your master decided she wasn't needed anymore". Speeder close his eyes and spoke. "…I'll save them then. Sonic stop my former master and you. Destroy the machine before it fires!". with that said, Speeder took off to save everyone. "Sonic! We're counting on you!" spoke Rush as he flew off. Sonic turn to see darkness covering the purple and pink space. Soon Sonic had a vision as he black out.

Sonic found himself back on Aiur, Light's home world. In front of him was two figures cover in blinding light. "I need to help dad!" shouted the young male figure. "I know but wait for the others. With this dimension warriors, we might have a chance to stop the restarting. Beside your father can hold his own" said the older female figure. "I can't wait any longer mother!". the young figure took off to the sky and vanish into the coming darkness as it cover the stars. "…like his father…" sigh the older figure.

Sonic waken and tried to understand what just happen to him. "…why do I feel like I knew those people?…doesn't matter right know!". Sonic took off to the death egg and started to search for Robot Eggman. Unaware to him, a figure cover in darkness appear. "…Sonic…".

Meanwhile, the others was still trying to escape from their prison as the laser got even closer. "it's no good! Its too strong to break!" spoke Bunnie as she fell to her knees. "Tails…" cried Marine as she hid her face in Tails chest. "…its going to be okay" whisper Tails. "if only my burning form wasn't being drain, I could break us free!" thought Blaze. Just then, Speeder broke through the chamber wall and saw everyone trap under a dome force field and slowly reaching them was many lasers. "NOVA!" yelled Speeder. Nova who was still in Blaze arms, look up and saw Speeder. "S-Speeder!" shouted Nova. Speeder notice her burn mark on her chest and became angry as he close his eyes. Soon Speeder body started to become fizzy and see through. "what's that hedgehog doing?" ask Antoine. "he's speeding up his body. Its because-". "now not the time Tails!" shouted Marine as she cut him off. Speeder open his eyes and flew to them while passing right the lasers. "I can only take two at a time!" said Speeder as he reach them. Antoine and Marine went first, then Bunnie and Sally, Manic and Sonia follow and only left was Diamond, Blaze and Nova. Speeder return and the three notice Speeder was breathing hard. "are you okay?" ask Diamond. Speeder didn't answer and took her hand and Nova and took them away. Blaze watch as Speeder return and took her out before the laser hit the dome. Speeder set her down but didn't return to normal as his body started to fade away. "Speeder!" cried Nova as she stood up. "…I can't stop…m-my body is disappearing…I-I love y-you…" said Speeder as he fully disappear. Nova look on in sadness and finally turn to everyone. "I'm going to stop my mas…I mean eggman. Destroy the machine!". with that said, Nova flew off. Everyone dash off to the platform and headed to the machine.

Rush reach the machine and started to blast it. Soon a part of the machine was blown off and Rush could see something he saw before. "it's the High Stone! So that's what been draining our super forms!". Rush was about to destroy the yellow and green stone but was tackle by someone. Rush recover and saw his metal copy. "Metal Rush! I thought Fenix and I destroy you?". the copy didn't say anything and started to attack Rush.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Heroes gather

Rush and his evil robot copy was fighting as they flew around the eggmen machine. Rush use his Star blast but the copy use its black shield to block it. Metal Rush lock on to Rush and fired heat seeking missiles from its chest. Rush tried to escape from them but couldn't lose them. Rush then tried to destroy them but there was too many and the missiles almost hit him till the missiles lock on to a greater heat source. Rush watch as the missiles head up and blew up and as the smoke clear, he could see Blaze in her burning form. "are you okay?" ask Blaze as she hover to Rush. "thanks. Were the others?". "there placing time bombs on the machine". suddenly, Metal Rush pick up life signs within the machine and took off to destroy them but Blaze and Rush block its path. "Blaze, listen up! Metal Rush can copy anyone ability! Don't let your guard down for one second!". "got it!". Blaze use her fireball on the robot but it did little damage. "…I hope they destroy the machine soon! It's draining my strength fast!". Metal Rush body turn orange and release bolt of lighting at Blaze and Rush. Blaze was shock while Rush got out of the way and star boost into Metal Rush and both crash into the floor. Blaze recover from the shock of the attack and saw Rush being blasted away from the copy with a blast of lighting. Rush landed and fell to his knees. "so your using Spark power…". The copy unleash a other bolt of lighting but Blaze summon a pillar of fire to block the attack. As Blaze landed next to Rush, Metal Rush body turn from yellow to light pink and slam its hands into the floor. "oh no! Hurry! Into the air!" order Rush to Blaze. Both fighters flew into the air in time to dodge steel spikes. "what was that just now?". "that was Jade power. She has the power to control the earth!". Metal Rush body turn white and flew into the air and blasted them with a energy attack. Both recover and boost into the foe but was block by a diamond shape barrier. "let me guess. It's using Diamond power" ask Blaze as she charge her spark dash. "yup". Blaze release her spark dash and destroy the barrier and metal Rush was hit. As the robot fell, Rush teleported behind it and elbow it in the back and then tackle it with his spin dash. Metal Rush body turn brown and as it landed, it dash off to the machine. "we need to stop it before it reach the others!" shouted Blaze. Rush landed and dash off while Blaze followed behind in the air.

Meanwhile, Tails and the others finally set the last bomb and was exiting the machine in till someone block their path. Tails and Marine thought it was Sonic but as the figure step out of the shadows, it was Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic use his spin dash and tried to tackle into them but Diamond summon her diamond barrier and block it. Sonia took out her keyboard gun and blasted Metal Sonic into the wall. "lets go!" order Sally. The gang ran out but Antoine was grab by metal Sonic by the tail was screaming. Bunnie turn and saw this and hurry to save Antoine. Metal Sonic was kick in the face which made him drop Antoine. "oh thank you Bunnie!" said Antoine as he kiss Bunnie hand. "oh Antoine!" blush Bunnie. Just then, Metal Sonic got back up and rocket into Bunnie. Both crash right through the wall of the machine and crash into Metal Rush and Rush. Blaze landed and help Bunnie and Rush up and turn to see Metal Sonic and Metal Rush standing up. Sally and the others arrived to help the other out to fight the robots. "this is going to be easy!" shouted Marine in a cheerful tone. "…think again" said Sally as she look up. Everyone look up and couldn't believe what they was looking at. Millions of Sonic or other dimensions hero robot form was hovering above them. The millions of robots dash over to our heroes in till some was blasted. Everyone turn to see the Eggmen exiting from wormholes and with them was their Sonic or their arch nemeses from their dimension. Soon both army clash with each other. Diamond summon her barrier to protect her and the others from the battle that was taking place above. "RUSH!". Rush had a scare look on his face as he turn around. A light pink female echidna wearing blue shorts and a black t-shirt with a red jacket was running toward him and running next to her was a orange female hedgehog who was wearing a brown cloak. "crap!" whisper Rush as the two girl jump on him. "big brother!" cried Diamond as she watch her brother getting squeeze the life out of him. The others watch on and had sweatdrop in till a young phoenix boy landed in front of Rush. Rush and the two girls stood up as the boy spoke. "we finally you guys!". "hey Fenix! What took you guys?". Suddenly the machine blew up and the space station started to break apart. "we better move!" said Spark as she blasted a steel beam away from everyone. "you don't have to tell us twice!" shouted Manic as a beam fell next to him. Just then, everyone heard a loud roar coming from up above. "Blaze!". Blaze, Marine and Tails saw Jumper landing in front of them. "Jumper?". "thank god I found you guys! Hurry! We must leave this world!". "what? Why?" ask Tails. "because all the dimensions pathways are closing off from each other" said Eggman as he brought his craft next to Jumper. "Eggman? Why are the dimensions closing off from each other?" ask Blaze. "think like this space is like a body and we're a disease. It's trying to kill the disease by closing off the source" explain Eggman. "if that's true then we better get going!" said Sally. "well looks like this is goodbye then. See ya guys!" said Rush as he flew off back to his dimension and Diamond and Rush friends follow right behind. A plane landed near the gang and Sally's Tail hop out and wave. "take care you guys. Bye" said Sally as she ran with the others to the plane. As the plane took off, a tour van just came and Sonia friend honk the horn. "well our ride is here. See ya!" said Manic. "farewell!" said Sonia as she follow her brother. Soon Blaze and the others watch as the battle above them ended and the fighters return to their dimensions as the wormholes started to disappear. "Eggman! Lets go!" shouted Jumper. Eggman press a button on his craft and a wormhole appear. "hurry!" shouted Eggman. Everyone ran and enter the wormhole but Blaze didn't enter and was about to take off to find Sonic in till a cloak figure walk out of nowhere and spoke. "it's okay. I'll make sure he'll make it through". "who are you?". "doesn't matter right now. Hurry! Return with the others!" said the figure as he disappear. Some reason, Blaze felt like she could trust this person. "…Sonic". Blaze enter the wormhole and vanish.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Lord of Beyond

Moments ago as each hero from other dimension appear and started to fight their evil robot copy, Sonic who was in his super form found Robot Eggman hovering outside of the death egg and was staring to the dark void that was slowly covering D-space. Sonic hover behind him and soon Nova join Sonic. "you both finally arrive! Daughter and father. You can't stop me…". "daughter?" whisper Sonic. Soon Sonic and Nova watch as black ooze bleed out of robot Eggman body. "…behold the power of the dark ones!" said robot Eggman as the ooze complete cover him and soon it started to pulse. "get ready! Its coming!" warn Nova as a very loud roar was heard within the ooze cocoon. The cocoon was rip open by a claw and step out was a black winged lizard like monster with the face of the robot eggman on its chest. The egg-lizard open its wings and flew above them and roar. Sonic and Nova took off to fight the monster but as they got near it, the monster open its mouth and fired light blue energy balls. They was able to dodge them all and tackle the monster chest with their super dash. The monster chest started to crack after they back off. "its weak must be the chest! Aim for it!" shouted Sonic. Nova gave Sonic the thumbs up and turn to see the monster claws glowing red. The monster unleash claw beams at them, Sonic was able to dodge them but Nova couldn't and took the hits. Sonic counter with his spin dash and slam right into the monster chest again and again the monster chest crack even more. Nova recover in time to see Sonic being grab by the monster long tail and being squeeze by it. Sonic was struggling to get free before he'll be crush to death. "…submit to me! The lord of beyond dimension space!" spoke Egg-lizard as he continue to crush Sonic. Suddenly, the monster tail was blown off by Nova's Burst Sun, which freed Sonic from monster attack. As Sonic was free, he use chaos blast on the monster chest, which made it finally scatter. The expose chest reveal a robotic heart and as Sonic tried to use chaos blast again, the monster took off. "Sonic! Let me attack the expose heart with my fireballs! While you'll protect me from its coming attacks!" shouted Nova. "got it!". Sonic flew in front of Nova while she charge her fireball. The monster summon six mirror like roses in front of it self and shot out a green beam. Sonic use his deflector move and block the beam but he was caught off guard as the roses started to fire on Nova as she continue to charge her fireball. "S…Sonic!" cried Nova as she was being hit. "hold on!". Sonic deflect the beam to his right and started to block the roses fire with his body. "NOW!" shouted Nova as she release her attack. Sonic did a back flip to dodge the fireball as it soar pass him. Not only did the monster block it with its wings but it sent it right back to them. Sonic quickly deflect the fireball back to the monster but the monster did the same. Each deflect made the fireball go faster till it was hard for Sonic and the egg-lizard to deflect. It was Sonic who won in the end and monster scream in pain as its heart was blasted by the fireball. "Aright! One more will do it!" cheered Nova as she begin charging her fireball. The monser notice this and quickly started to attack with its roses. All six pointed at Nova and shot out a light blue beam but Sonic block it with his deflector. Sonic was holding his ground but soon the beams became more powerful as it started to push him back. "Nova! Hurry!" shouted Sonic. "…almost…NOW!". Nova fired her fireball and Sonic reflect the beams in time to dodge the fireball as it soar at the monster heart. The huge explosion blinded them as the fireball hit its mark. "d-did we win?" ask Nova as she open her eyes. Sonic search the area for any sign of egg-lizard but didn't find any. "looks like it". "its not over yet Sonic…". Sonic and Nova turn to see a male cloak figure hovering next to them. "who are you and how do know my name?". "now is not the time! Follow me before your stuck here forever!". before Sonic could ask why, a huge red core shot out of nowhere and spoke. "I-if I die…t-then I'm t-taking you with m-me!". soon a timer appear and energy surround the core. "fine! Show us the exit!" order Sonic. The figure took off to the death egg and the two follow right behind. As they enter the death egg, the core blow up and a very huge explosion was made(just like that bomb from movie resident evil: afterlife).

They was dodging falling steel beams and other objects as they travel within the station. Sonic and Nova was having a hard time dodging while the figure easily dodge each object. "who is this guy and why do I feel like I know him?" thought Sonic. Soon they saw the wormhole that eggman had created. Before they could reach it, a large part of the ceiling fell on top of it. "NO!" scream Sonic. "fear not Sonic. There a other wormhole above us". Sonic and Nova look where the figure was pointing and saw a closing wormhole(that's were Metal Sonic escape after the battle). They took off and as they got near it, the explosion was getting closer to them. "we're not going to make it!" yelled Sonic. All of a sudden, Nova grab Sonic hand and started to spin him and finally toss him toward the wormhole. "Nova!" shouted Sonic as he enter into the wormhole as it disappear. The figure stop and turn to Nova. "don't fear death young one. You will be reborn" said the figure as he vanish. Nova shut her eyes as she was consume by the explosion.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 …but who will protect me?

"where is he!" shouted Blaze as she walk back and forth. Blaze and the others was outside near Tails workshop and was waiting for Sonic return from the wormhole. "he better hurry! My scanner are showing that the wormhole won't stay open for much longer!" said Flare as she walk up to Blaze. Just then, the wormhole vanish which made Blaze gasp in fear. "No! hurry reopen it!". Yuna place her hand on Blaze shoulder and spoke. "we can't Blaze. I'm sorry…". Blaze push Yuna away and fell to her knees. "no…". Everyone ran up to Blaze and tried to comfort her, while Eggman Naga watch from the distance.

Later that night

Zell, Maiev and Mia finally arrive to find Blaze on Tails rooftop. She was just staring to the night sky. They enter to find the others in the living room. "we got your message Jumper. Is it true what happen to Sonic?" ask Zell. "yeah. Sonic is gone and we can't do nothing about it but the others and I are more worried about Blaze". "…poor highness" whisper Maiev in sadness.

Meanwhile, Blaze saw Eggman Naga hovering toward her. "hello your highness". "what do you want?" order Blaze as she stood up. Naga smile as he pointed near the moon. Blaze look up and saw a golden light. "…he's waiting for you" spoke Naga as he left. "…Sonic!". Blaze transform into her burning form and took off.

"I see but who will protect you!…" echo Speeder words as Sonic floated in space. "…I'll protect everyone…" whisper Sonic as the faces of his friends flash in his mind. Sonic fur started to become blue again as his super form started to lose ring energy. "…but who will protect me…". Sonic look at the earth for the last time and slowly close his eyes. "Sonic…". "huh?". Sonic open his eyes half way and could see a female figure flying toward to him. "…that voice…Blaze!" said Sonic as he fully open his eyes. "Sonic!" cried Blaze. Sonic and Blaze hugged as they finally reach each other and Sonic super form became his burning as he kiss Blaze. "I love you, Blaze the cat" said Sonic as he broke the kiss. "and I love you Sonic the hedgehog". the two held each other hands and took off back to the earth.

The next day in Tails workroom

"are you sure Tails?" ask Sonic as he check Tails computer. "there no mistaking it. The doorway to Blaze's dimension is closing. Its going to close in seven minutes". "but why is it closing?" ask Mia. "I believe its what Eggman said before. D-space is closing dimensions, so what happen before won't happen again". "…I see but that means…" whisper Zell as he turn to Blaze and Sonic. Everyone waited for Sonic and Blaze to say something. "…its okay. We knew this day will come…right Sonic". "right" said Sonic as he use the chaos control to open a wormhole to Blaze's world on the room wall. "are you sure?" ask Breeze. Sonic and Blaze just smile which meant they was sure. Zell and Mia walk up to Blaze and bow. "so be it, your highness". "…rise". Zell and Mia stood up and wave goodbye to Sonic and the others and enter the wormhole. Maiev did the same and enter the wormhole. Marine walk up to Tails and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "…bye Tails" blush Marine. "…b-bye Marine" blush Tails as he look down. Marine walk into the wormhole and vanish. Blaze walk in front of the wormhole and turn to everyone. "…goodbye everyone…I'm happy I met all of you". Blaze then turn to Sonic and smile. "…bye…Sonic". Sonic and the others watch as Blaze enter the wormhole and vanish. Sonic walk up to the wormhole and watch it disappear. "…I think we should go guys…I believe the commander needs to be alone" said Jumper as he push everyone out of the room. As everyone left the room, Sonic collapse to his knees and pounded on the wall where the wormhole use to be. "…Blaze…" whisper Sonic as he started to cry. At that moment, Zell and the others watch as Blaze lean on the stone wall of her castle and cried her heart out. "…Sonic…".

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

"…this way my friends…" spoke a old lady wearing a black cloak as she lit the cold cave with her torch. Three cloak figures enter the cave and follow the old lady deeper into the cave. "…I don't know about this big sis!" said the one wearing the brown cloak. "don't worry sis. Besides, we're doing this for mom remember! Be brave!" order the one wearing the dark blue cloak. "I just hope the legends are true mates!" said the older one wearing the dark red cloak. "…it is my friends…and behold!". the three cloak figures watch as the old lady lit two torches to reveal a old altar and in the middle of it was a sword. "…can it be!" spoke the dark blue cloak figure as she step forward. "…it is my friend. Standing before you is the sword of time. The legendary blade that control time and space. Once held by the hero of Solar". All three figures walk up to the sword and place their hands on the blade hilt. "…are you sure we can see dad with this? Doesn't he live in a other world?" ask the brown cloak figure. "…yes my friend. Just think of your father and pull the blade out". "sounds easy to me. Okay mates! Lets do this!" said the older one. All three pulled the sword out and soon the altar lit up and under the figures appeared a cloak. Soon they was consume by a bright light and vanish. As they vanish, the cloak symbol started to crack and soon a mist of darkness gas out and form a male wolverine. "…at long last! I'm free!" laugh the wolverine. The old lady took off her cloak to reveal she was a young crow. "…welcome back Kota". Kota saw the female crow and bow. "…lady Maris! Thank you for freeing me". "rise my warrior. The dark ones need your services once more". "…as you wish my master".

The three figure reappear on a green hill and look around to notice it was night time. "good old green hill zone. Hasn't change one bit over the years" smile the older figure. "so this is dad world! It's beautiful" said the brown cloak figure. The older figure took off her hood to reveal she's Marine but much older and turn to the other two to see them removing their cloaks. The one wearing the brown cloak was a light blue hedgehog, who was wearing Blaze's outfit but the jacket was yellow and not purple and had green eyes. The other one was a purple cat, who was wearing a black t-shirt with a open red jacket and while pants like what Blaze wear but they had a blackout line of flames and was wearing sneakers. Her right eye color was green while the other one was yellow. "okay Aunt Marine. Lead us to our father" spoke the purple cat in a serious tone. "…just like your mother. Why can't you be like your carefree sister? Right Dawn". "yeah. Mom said she was serious too in till she met dad-". "enough! I don't want to hear about how dad change mom…because of what he did so long ago…mom's…" said Nova as she shed a tear. "Nova…what your father did was the right thing. Him or your mother couldn't leave their world behind" said Marine as she place her hand on Nova shoulder. "…I still can't forgive him". All of a sudden, all three could see a blue object running across the zone. "that's dad right?" ask Dawn. "it sure is!". Before Dawn could say something, Nova took off after the blue object. "…wait up sis!". Marine watch as Dawn dash off after her sister. "…like Shaak Ti always say "always on the move"…". Marine ran off after them as the sun started to rise from the ocean.

…To be continued in Sonic DimensionR2: Scatter World and the legendary seven rings

a/n:don't worry the next one is WAY better


End file.
